Drabble TaoHun I Remember You
by Ms RH 09
Summary: 'Tao, kau boleh lupa semuanya, melupakan tentang semua hal yang kita lakukan selama ini.kau boleh melupakan album foto bodoh ini, kau boleh..kau sangat boleh melupakan, tapi ada satu permintaan. Jangan lupakan aku…tolong ingat aku…aku mohon…' BXB, YAOI!, TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO


Title: I Remember You

Author: MS RG 09

Genre: Angst, Drabble (577 words),tragedy.

Cast:

- Oh Se Hoon

- Huang Zi Tao

Summary: _'Tao, kau boleh lupa semuanya, melupakan tentang semua hal yang kita lakukan selama boleh melupakan album foto bodoh ini, kau boleh..kau sangat boleh melupakan, tapi ada satu permintaan. Jangan lupakan aku…tolong ingat aku…aku mohon…'_

Notes: drabble dadakan yang saia hasilkan gara2 denger lagunya YUI yang I remember You, hehe, jadi konfliknya Cuma sepele semacam kesalahpahaman. Yah, untuk lebih jelasnya silakan baca, ga usah ragu sama bimbang kalo mau review… mohon reviewnya buat masukan sayaaa :D

Enjoy reading :D

XOXO

"Nah, ini waktu kita sedang di bandara…" lelaki ini tengah membuka satu per satu lembaran album berukuran sedang di hadapan seorang lelaki yang berada di atas kursi roda, kepalanya terbalut lembut putihnya perban. Ia hanya menatapnya kosong tanpa tahu menahu.

"Yang ini, kita sedang bermain sepak bola, tim kita menang…" tunjuknya lagi dengan eskpresi senang, ia menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak, lalu membuka lembaran putih itu lagi.

"Ini saat kelulusan, terima kasih atas bunganya ya…"

"Kau ingat, Tao? Kau sangat tampan mengenakan syal merah itu, kau tahu, kita membelinya bersama di Seoul tahun lalu.." lelaki tegar ini bernama Sehun, lawan bicaranya, yang sekaligus kekasihnya bernama Tao.

"…." Tao menatap kosong ke arah Sehun. Hati miris Sehun melihat kekasihnya yang hanya menatapnya, tanpa bicara. Sesekali Tao hanya menghela nafas dan memberontak untuk lari. Saat itu juga suster datang dan memberinya obat penenang.

Sehun memegang pipi kanan Tao, ia menatapnya dengan binar mata yang mencerminkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Kecelakaan yang hampir membuat nyawa Tao melayang itu masih terekam jelas di memori Sehun. Sebelumnya, kejadian itu hanya berawal dari kesalahpahaman, menjurus pada pertikaian…

_"__Jawab, Sehun.. jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Tao menggema di sunyinya taman kota pada malam hari. Sehun menunduk, kemudian ia mengangkat dagunya._

_"__Bukan begitu, Tao. Luhan dan aku hanya teman, hanya sebatas teman saja…" Tao tersenyum sinis, "Sebatas teman, lalu berciuman di depanku dengan seenaknya saja?" sifat keras kepala Tao mulai memakan akal sehatnya. _

_"__Dengarkan penjelasanku.."_

_"__Sudah cukup, Sehun, sudah cukup penjelasanmu.. jika kau ingin bersama Luhan, aku tidak peduli..pergilah dengan Luhan.." Tao membalikkan badannya, "Jauhi aku, Sehun…" Tao berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. Sehun sedikit mengayun kakinya, berlari kecil menyusul Tao._

_Langkah Tao menjadi cepat, ia tidak mempedulikan apapun, dia hanya ingin pergi dari sana. Ia terlalu tidak peduli dengan sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan penuh dari arah selatan. Ia terpaku, ia hanya melihat bias sinar silau dari lampu mobil, waktu melambat, ia sempat meilirik Sehun yang menatapnya hampa._

_Waktu tak bisa menunggu, "BBBRAAAKKKKK!"_

"Andai kau tahu, itu hanya pura-pura…" Sehun membelai pipi Tao lembut. Sebenarnya, kejadian Luhan mencium Sehun itu hanya untuk membuat kekasih Luhan cemburu, yaitu Minseok. Sebuah hal sepele yang membuat Tao harus merasakan kesakitan luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Tao mendapati sebuah tetesan airmata yang terjun dari sudut mata Sehun. Dengan sigap ia menghapusnya. Ia mengambil nafas, "Tidak..tidak aku tidak menangis…" elaknya.

"Kau bohong…" jawab Tao masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Sehun tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, kata-kata itu mengingatkan Sehun pada kejadian malam itu. Dalam hitungan detik bibir Sehun tertempel dengan sempurna di permukaan bibir Tao. Tak sadar jika tetesan airmatanya bertambah deras.

_'__Tao, kau boleh lupa semuanya, melupakan tentang semua hal yang kita lakukan selama boleh melupakan album foto bodoh ini, kau boleh..kau sangat boleh melupakan, tapi ada satu permintaan. Jangan lupakan aku…tolong ingat aku…aku mohon…'_

"Ah, maaf…" ucapnya sambil menjauh dari Tao. Raut wajah yang terkejut tak bisa terelakkan. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya bingung, kepalanya mulai bereaksi, rasa sakit muncul tiba-tiba, membuatnya mengerang seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tao?"

"Errghh.." ia menangkis tangan Sehun yang hendak memegangnya, "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini!" bentaknya sambil terus menahan sakit. Nafasnya menderu menahan emosi, Sehun terbatu, "Aku tahu Tao, kau pasti tidak mengingatku.."

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sini.. bawa album foto ini! Cepat pergi…" usirnya dengan tegas, ia melempar album foto itu lumayan jauh. Sehun menghela nafas, ia menghapus air matanya, "Baiklah jika itu maumu…" ia beranjak, memungut album itu. Ia menoleh pada Tao sejenak,

"Semoga kau bisa mengingatku Tao.." desisnya.

**-The End-**


End file.
